Using overhead, 2-D map images or bird's-eye-view map images in computer based applications has become commonplace. Typically these maps are navigable by the user and can be panned in selected directions by use of a mouse, keyboard or other input device. Usually these maps can be selectively zoomed in or out to show a larger or smaller geographical area. Often, as the image is zoomed in, more detailed information will appear on the map, such as street names, points of interest, elevations, etc. Further, these mapping images are often linked to a text panel in which the user can input textual search information, such as an address, zip code, street intersections, a business name or type, etc. Upon activating the search, by hitting “enter” for example, the application will conduct a search of a text database and either display a map corresponding to matching textual information, provide a list of matching data from which the user can select or indicates that no matches were found. One such map application is available on Yahoo! (trademark) Maps, such as at http://www.maps.yahoo.com. However, these map applications have shortcomings in that they do not provide a picture or movie image of the indicated location. As such, the user is not able to see what the location looks like without visiting the location in person.
Using picture or movie images in computer-based applications enables a user to see how a location appears. However, typical images present only a limited view of a location in that the image does not supply a rotatable 360 degree image. Certain applications provide links between a map image and a photo or movie image corresponding to selected locations on the map. However, these photo images are not panoramic and navigable and so present only a limited, static view of the location. Using panoramic images to present virtual, computer-simulated “tours” of real physical environments is becoming commonplace. Some applications provide links from a map image to corresponding navigable, panoramic images. These navigable images present a 360 degree image of a location and the user can rotate the image to select a view from the location. The viewer displays a portion of the panoramic image and provides a method for panning throughout the image and often for zooming in and out on the image. Typically, these functions are accomplished through a mouse, keyboard or other input device.
A common viewer used to create these tours is sold by Apple Computer Corp. of Cupertino, Calif., under the trademark Quicktime VR. It provides a way to view panoramic images from a web site by using a web browser. Other companies provide services and software to create virtual tours, such as software sold under the trademark BAMBOO at internet site www.bamboo.com and under the trademark iPix at www.ipix.com. While these systems provide for 360 degree panoramic views and navigation of the views by the user, they do not provide for a corresponding link to a map image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,529 to Jongurius presents an Interactive System for Displaying Detailed View and Direction in Panoramic Images and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,683 to Gilbert, et al. presents Panoramic Movies which Simulate Movement through Multidimensional Space and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,541 to Lipscomb, et al. presents a Method and Apparatus for Viewing Panoramic Three Dimensional Scenes and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,958 to Ortega, et al. presents a System and Method for Correcting Spelling Errors in Search Queries and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,084 to Ortega, et al. presents a System and Method for Correcting Spelling Errors in Search Queries using both Matching and Non-Matching search terms and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,993 to Ortega, et al. presents a System and Methods for Predicting Correct Spellings of Terms in Multiple-Term Search Queries and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,558 to Bowman, et al. presents Identifying the Items Most Relevant to a Current Query Based on Items Selected in Connection with Similar Queries and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,986 to Bowman, et al. presents a System and Method for Refining Search Queries and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0249686 to Murphy presents a Method and Computer Program for Generating Interactive Map-Based Presentation Facilitating Selection of Lodging Property and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
International Publication No. WO 2004/017233 to Norton-Baker presents an Interactive Property Tour and is hereby incorporated in its entirety for all purposes.
Consequently, there is a need for an application that simultaneously provides for a user a map image and a corresponding panoramic image. Further, there is a need for textual information corresponding to the panoramic image, such as geographic and other information.